New Watson Member
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: While visiting Baker Street with John a heavily pregnant Mary withholds a surprise. One-Shot.


A/N: This was written Pre-Season Four, that's why Rosie's name was incorrect. I don't own BBC Sherlock

 **New Watson Member:**

221B Baker Street. Inside the flat remained its usual resident of Sherlock Holmes, composing with his violin waiting for a new case to be solved after long-term bordom was taking over the detective however that changed once receiving a text from his best friend:

 _Coming over if convenient_

 _If not, still coming over_

 _Thought it was time for a visit_

 _Bringing company_

 _Could be dangerous - JW_

The detective smirked at the text, the idea of having some influence on his blogger / best friend / former flatmate was humouring, keeping his violin on his neck he continued his composition as multiple footsteps creaked up the stairs, their pace was slow, but it wasn't exactly surprising.

Placing his violin back into his case, cleaning his bow he turned to smile at the visitors, "John, Mary" He stated as they took off their coats on the couch as Mary carefully sat herself down, revealing her large stomach, _'Only a two weeks left'_ Sherlock mentally stated, accidently revealing a saddened expression. "Sherlock?" John asked "Are you alright?" "Of course" Sherlock replied quickly, defensive mode activated. Mary was taking deep breathes.

Sherlock noticed this but held his tongue, believing John had picked up on her actions, for a hint Sherlock shifted his gaze back and forth multiple times, after about five attempts John finally got there, and turned around, "Mary?" She looked up, smiling, hiding the slight discomfort "Mary, what's wrong?" John sat down next to his wife, holding her shoulders comfortably "John, you may need to phone an ambulance" Sherlock blurted quickly, John analyzed Mary then Sherlock quickly "Oh, come on. Stop noticing things before I do! I'm the bloody doctor!" "Calm down, John..." Mary exhailed out, shaking her head.

"John, give me your phone" John complied without question. "Hello? Emergency services? Yes, I'd like to report for an ambulance, there's a woman possibly in labor" "No 'possibility' Sherlock" Mary shook her head hard, and held her side tight, "Scratch the 'possibility' part, 221B Baker Street, hurry up" Sherlock ordered down the phone and hung up, passing John back his phone "Why didn't you say anything?" John asked Mary quietly "I didn't know until the cab over here" "What?" John nearly shouted, Mary exhailed again and leaned on the couch, her head resting on the arm, while John rubbed her back. Sherlock fumbled awkwardly unsure what to do or say, spotting his jacket her threw it around Mary and partly John, "Keeping her... comfortable" He mumbled as Mary leaned in on John whispering something.

Sirens were faintly heard in the distance, another call came through John's phone but Sherlock answered swipping the phone back from John "Hello?" "Joh- Sherlock?" A sophisticated and stern voice came through the speaker "Yes" "I called John, there are sirens heading to your flat, I-" Mycroft cut himself off, sighing "I called an ambulance for Mary not myself, I gave you that list. I'm clean now" Sherlock almost smirked smugly but Mary groaned out in pain, panic kindly found it's way on to Sherlock and John's face, "Brother, mine. Afternoon" Sherlock spoke quickly before hanging up not wanting any reply, throwing the phone back to John, catching it. 'Still obtaining his reflexes' "Sorry" Mary whispered "For what?" John chuckled out "For anything I may say later on and..." She whispered in John's ear, "Oh... Sherlock, sorry about your jacket... and the couch" Sherlock gave a confused look in return.

Paramedics ran up the stairs, "Hello, Mrs Watson" The two people kneeled down in front of her while she moaned through another contraction, John and the other practioners were talking while Sherlock hid himself away in his kitchen, out of the way was better, he began to search around in his Mind Palace subconsciously finding the best route to St Bart's, in his 'trance' he hadn't heard anything else in the room. Mary was ushered into a portable stretcher, covered up with blankets, John gripped her hand, noticing Sherlock holding his 'thinking' pose. John shouted towards him, "Sherlock, I'm going with Mary to hospital, I'll text you the details later" "One, two, three, lift" Mary was carried out of the flat carefully down the stairs into the ambulance, sirens echoed away.

Bringing Sherlock back to the present; hearing his phone's muffled buzz in his jacket pocket. Moving from the kitchen, lifting his jacket he noticed a fresh liquid spilliage. Sherlock flipped his phone and read the new text;

 _Incase you've forgotten_

 _\- Mary is in labor._

 _In ambulance with her now._

 _Taking quickest route, apparently_

 _Come to St Bart's._

 _Have an important question to ask you._

 _And sorry, you'll see why. - JW_

Inspecting his jacket, it wasn't wet, he threw it own along with his trademark scarf and rushed down the stairs, hailing a cab for the hospital.

Arriving he was about to ramble to the receptionist before John pulled Sherlock through around to Mary's room. Sherlock turned away keeping modesty, "Sherlock, I have something to ask you-" "John!" "Wait here" John left a baffled Sherlock, keeping his back slightly turned towards the couple. Sherlock was led towards the waiting room after being told he was linguering. He sat in his thinking position, listening to everything around him; the clock ticking, sirens, muffled speech, keyboards typing, computers, mouses clicking, phones ringing, paper ruffling, clipboards, doors opening and closing, machine's beeping, trays, people walking- "Sherlock"

His eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly, John came into view, he was out of breath, "What's wrong?" Sherlock's concern shone through clearly but his friend smiled "It's a girl. Do you want to meet her?" Sherlock nodded and followed John back to Mary's room, John knocked before entering. Mary was holding the little, squirming new born, grinning ear-to-ear, rocking the baby side to side, both cried quietly. "Sherlock, say hello to little Leslie S. Watson" John whispered gently, sitting on the edge of Mary's bed, inspecting the baby, "S?" "Sherlock" Taken aback, Sherlock was almost laughed in reply, "Really? I was joking about it being a girl's name" John and Mary chuckled "We know" Sherlock smirked.

John took hold of Leslie, smiling hard, wiping his tears away, "What I was going to ask you before was; Are you comfortable with the roll of Godfather to Leslie?" Sherlock stared at John, the same expression after being asked for Best Man, "Sherlock? Not again" Mary chuckled and drifted off to sleep after another few minutes while a nurse took the new Watson into the maternity ward, John kissed her forehead and placed Leslie into the plastic cot provided and returned back to his spot as Sherlock still remained a statue, "Sherlock? It's getting a little scary... again"


End file.
